Hope
by ElyRnz
Summary: Katniss te ha salvado una y otra vez. Y ahora camina hacia una probable muerte, evitando la tuya, pero ella es fuerte, es como el fuego y puede volver. /RETO RIC


© Obviamente,

Hunger Games no me pertenece, todo ese mundo es de Suzanne Collins

**H**OPE  
_Puedes perderlo todo, pero nunca la esperanza_

**E**l murmullo comienza a alzarse entre las niñas a tu alrededor, pero por algún motivo no logras escuchar nada, no puedes si quiera pensar «Es un sueño, es sólo un sueño» y cierras los ojos deseando que aquello que piensas se cumpla, pero las voces son cada vez más claras, más fuertes y todas dicen tu nombre: Primrose Everdeen. Levantas la vista esperando que alguien te despierte, y lo hacen; son aquellas miradas que tienen un dejo de lastima las que te devuelven a la realidad. Puedes ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de la gente, pero, sobre todo, sabes que no pueden evitar sentir alivio, después de todo, no fue a ellos a quienes nombraron, algunos bajan la mirada avergonzados al sentirse a salvo, pero ¿Quién está a salvo realmente?

Tú no...

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pudieron ser uno, dos o un montón de latidos, y es una mano la que tiene el valor suficiente para terminar de romper aquella burbuja en la que te encontrabas.

Vas a morir. Y esta vez no se trata de una pesadilla de la cual puedes despertar a mitad de la noche para irte a refugiar en los brazos de tu madre… Esta vez es real.

Tienes doce años. Apenas doce. Y ya conoces las muchas formas de la muerte. Te ha saludado muchas veces, pero siempre pasando de largo. Sólo deteniéndose un momento para recordarte que siempre esta presente. La primera vez que la viste, fue a los siete años, cuando el mundo no era color de rosa, pero todavía lograbas verle algo bonito, fue con aquella explosión que lleno de ceniza el distrito, la que se llevo a tu padre, a sus canciones y a tu niñez, la que aún a pesar de tu corta edad te hizo darte cuenta cómo es que se puede morir en vida, un gran ejemplo de ello ha sido tu madre; a quien aquel acontecimiento le arranco el alma del cuerpo. Has estado cerca de ella una y otra vez, cuando algún enfermo llega a tu casa buscando ayuda y tu madre ya no puede dársela. Porque en ocasiones ya no hay nada que hacer, tan sólo esperar. La ves en la Veta, todos los días, de todas las formas posibles.

Y sin embargo, nunca le habías temido. Morir no te preocupaba, te dolía sí, porque reconoces que eres lo único que mantiene unida a tu familia, es por ti por quien Katniss muestra una sonrisa detrás de toda la frialdad que expresa, es por ti por quien tu madre abre los brazos para darte calor en una noche de invierno, o quizás, nunca le habías temido porque jamas le habías visto realmente frente a ti. Nunca te habías detenido realmente a pensar como ibas a morir, hace algunos años, pensaste que probablemente sería de hambre, pero fue tu hermana quien lo impidió, quien logro ponerlas a salvo, no tan saludables, ni tan felices, pero seguían, pero al menos, seguían con vida. Es hasta este momento, rodeada de una gran multitud, cuando por fin ves a la muerte a la cara; esta vez viene disfraza de Effie Trinket, quien sigue sonriendo y tú no logras entender cómo es que puede hacerlo. Morirás, incluso ella lo sabe. Todo el mundo sabe. Todo de ti lo grita; tan pequeña que ni siquiera aparentas la edad que tienes, tan delicada como la flor por la que llevas tu nombre, lo grita tu cabello rubio, ese par de ojos azules casi como el cielo, (¿existe el cielo?, ¿iras allí cuando todo termine?, no, no quieres pensar) Tienes doce años, apenas doce y ni siquiera te atreves a matar a un conejo para poder comer. Un paso, dos, comienzas a caminar hacia tu destino sin lograr comprenderlo del todo, cuando la escuchas, un grito, quizás el mismo que había estado intentando salir de tu garganta…

«Por favor, no. Katniss, tú no»

Y entonces lo sabes, la muerte pasara a tu lado, otra vez. Sin detenerse, sin vacilar, pero como diciendo: Aún no es tiempo.

Gritas. Lloras y le suplicas, te aferras a la vida abrazando la cintura de tu hermana, ella no puede morir, si lo hace…

—¡No, Katniss! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!

—Prim, suéltame.

Dice, sin prestar atención a tus gritos, a las lágrimas que recorren tus mejillas, y es Gale quien logra alejarte para dejarle subir con ella, con Effie Trinket, quien parece aún más emocionada (o conmocionada; da igual, no es tristeza) que al principio. Y sientes, odio, y si no lo era al menos se le parecía. Esa mujer con cabello rosa te esta arrebatando a tu hermana.

Tu madre te abraza, en un principio crees que lo hace para que no caigas, pero son su lagrimas que mojan tus cabellos los que te indican que si lo hace; si deja de abrazarte, ella también caerá. Y lloran, juntas, porque sólo ustedes están sintiendo miedo, entre jadeos y sollozos tratan de encontrar un poco de fuerza, pero lo cierto es que la fuerte es ella. Siempre ha sido ella. Tu hermana, Katniss, era ella quien debía vivir…

¿Por qué tenía que haberse ofrecido voluntaria?

¿Acaso no entendía que si moría, era como si también lo hicieras tú?

Además sería tu culpa. Y tu madre piensa lo mismo, si ustedes no fueran tan débiles, si ustedes tuvieran el coraje que ella tiene, quizás Katniss no creyera que tiene que salvarlas siempre.

Y por primera vez la ves realmente. Frente a toda una multitud que le mira con respeto, con lastima y con un poco de esperanza. La ves decidida a quien sabe que cosa, y por un segundo, piensas que ella puede lograrlo, debe lograrlo.

…

¿Qué se supone que debe decir uno en esa situación? ¿Adiós? ¿Te quiero? Lo primero no te atreves, y lo segundo Katniss ya lo sabe. La miras gritándole a mamá, quien, quizá por la situación, no hace más que tratar de defenderse, de hacerle ver que esta vez las cosas no serán igual que antes. que esta vez no te dejara sola. Ella no le cree del todo, continúa diciéndole todo lo que deben hacer, tú no deberás tomar teselas, Gale les dará carne, y puedes vender el queso de _Lady..._ Vas repitiendo mentalmente cada una de sus indicaciones, quiere mantenerlas con vida. Quiere asegurarse que podrán continuar sin ella, cuando muera.

—Todo saldrá bien, Katniss. —Dices tomando su rostro entre tus manos. — Pero tú también tienes que cuidarte; eres rápida y valiente, quizá puedes ganar. —murmuras en un intento por hacerle ver que no puede darse por vencida, que debe luchar porque ella siempre ha sabido cómo hacerlo. Que al menos debe intentarlo.

—Quizá— dice, aun sin creerlo, rindiéndose desde este momento. —Y seremos tan ricas como Haymitch.

—Me da igual que seamos ricas. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a casa. Lo intentarás, ¿verdad? ¿Lo intentarás de verdad de la buena?

Sí, el dinero siempre ha hecho falta, pero si ella gana, si ella vuelve, será mejor que cualquier cantidad de dinero, de comida, será mejor que cualquier cosa.

—De verdad de la buena, te lo juro. —Y es suficiente, por ahora, porque al menos sabes que está hablando en serio.

Ignoras si has logrado convencerla, pero esta vez no miente. habla con al menos un poquito de chispa en su interior, eso es lo que ella siempre ha necesitado, sólo un poco para comenzar a arder. Ella es fuerte, es fuego...

Y tú quieres que arda, porque lo ultimo que se pierde debe ser la esperanza.

* * *

**H**ago mi presentación en este fandom, gracias a un reto hecho por **RIC**, un pequeño espacio donde intentamos hacer cosas buenas, (y la palabra intentamos nunca estuvo mejor dicha) El reto de de Rosario, quien me pidió algo sobre Prim, espero de todo corazón que te guste, por lo menos un poco, porque lo cierto es que no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, odio que las musas se me vayan. Y por cierto, mil disculpas por tardar, no tengo excusa, o quizá si, pero no sirve de nada.

Ojala que Elade no me mate por incumplida, y que a las chicas de RIC les saque por lo menos una sonrisa.

Por cierto, felicitaciones a mi bruja querida que cumplió años durante la semana. Es ella la desgraciada a la que se le ocurren estos retos, espero pronto nos sorprenda con alguna nueva idea. Un besote, Len.

Y si llegaron hasta aquí, ya no les cuesta mucho dejar su opinión, es el primero que hago de LJDH!


End file.
